This invention relates generally to a manometer apparatus for measuring and indicating pressure differentials and, more particularly, to a compact, inexpensive manometer having an output probe attached to one end of a flexible tube for convenient insertion into pressure-sensitive environments.
Manometers for measuring pressure differentials, liquid or air, are well known in the art. The basic components of a conventional manometer are a U-shaped tube, one end of which is open to the atmosphere and the other end open to the area where the pressure is to be measured. The tube is filled with a liquid such as water or mercury. Displacement of the liquid is measured by an associated indicator scale. The components are typically mounted on a frame member. The tube may assume a vertical or inclined orientation.
Prior art manometers have tended to be relatively costly devices. Use of materials such as glass for the U-tube; stainless steel machined parts for the frame, gauges and end caps, multiple clamping members and multiple tubing segments are all factors contributing towards this cost. Further disadvantages of prior art devices are complexity of assembly and disassembly of the component parts; maintenance of the device and difficulty in zeroing the device to pressure measurements.
The present invention is directed to a compact, inexpensive manometer having a minimum number of plastic molded parts. The manometer is easily assembled, lightweight and portable and is provided with a simple zeroing mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a manometer assembly for measuring air pressure variations comprising, in combination:
a housing assembly including a first panel in pivotable engagement with a second panel, said first panel having integrally formed thereon a slotted gauge member and a slideway;
a pressure measuring assembly comprising a liquid-containing reservoir slidably mounted along said slideway, a flexible tube connected at one end to said reservoir and at the other end to a probe, said tube seated in said gauge member slot; and
a cap assembly secured to said reservoir, said cap assembly adjustable to establish communication with the ambient.